


Starshine

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Aston Martin, ehehehe, poor Aston, poor Bond and Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Aston's James and Q have bought a weekend house in the Cotswolds.Aston does not like it. At night especially. There's all these stars and strange noises... James should have parked closer to the house.





	Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt fill: A fic from the point of view of Bond’s Aston Martin  
> Prompt Table Fill: Fluff - Starshine

Aston stood silent and unsure.

It wasn’t right. Everything was simply too… still.

And the stars. There were too many of them.

Aston had never seen them in such unnecessary numbers before and their pale light helped along only feebly by the sick sliver of a moon was making her antsy.

The streetlight was much too far away.

James really should have parked her closer to the house.

She wouldn’t mind standing on the grass. It might even be nice to feel the cool green stalks bend under her wheels. Might make a nice change from the heat of the asphalt, or these gravel paths and country lanes…

Aston would have sighed if she could.

Then a scream rent the air!

She felt her gas tank shudder.

Was it a murder? A hoodlum?!

...or was it a bird?

There were a lot of strange birds around here at night… And the foxes! Quite different from the foxes in London.

Aston missed London.

And she wished that James had parked her closer to the house! There was still light glowing softly in the open bedroom window.

They were probably reading.

Not many people knew this about her James, but he really liked to read. Aston was proud to carry several of his favourite paperbacks (along with a pair of sun glasses, a box of strange oblong balloons and something which to her seemed like hand-sanitizing gel) in her glove-compartment.

She knew that Jag’s Alec put him through an ant infestation once with his empty packets of oreos and crisps.

Not Aston's humans! They took good care of her. Q even pampered her with that expensive perfume which always made her nostalgic and got her thinking of the old days when she was brand new. Both of them were good to her.

But James really should have parked her closer to the house! She could see the stars above her, all smug and twinkling and-

Oh no... OH NO! What- What was THAT NOISE?!

Aston’s fluid froze in her brakes.

There it was again!

Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump! And then... the enraged honking of a vengeful goose?!!!!

WHAT WAS THAT?!

Aston didn’t like this. She did not like this AT ALL!

The country was a bloody dangerous place!

They never should have come here!

She’d always thought so!

She should have stalled on the way here! She should have used that one shard of a beer bottle on the road and let herself get a flat tire! She should have-

God, it was getting louder!

Which meant it was getting closer!

Aston had heard all about the Doppler Effect and it was TRUE! The tone was getting higher and higher and louder and-

NO!

Aston REFUSED to just stand there meekly and let herself be… be assaulted in this godforsaken place!

She let out a piercing shriek of alarm and let it go on and on and on!

THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!

It stopped.

Aston blew a sigh of relief but didn’t stop in her pleas for help. This was dangerous, and DIDN’T ANYBODY HEAR HER?!

Finally! James… Good!

Aston knew he’d come with the remote to soothe her. She stilled her shouts with a soft purr.

“Well? What is it?” she heard Q ask. He sounded out of breath. The sounds of the approaching enemy must have scared him too.

“I don’t know?” her James answered. “I can’t see anything. You know, it’s strange. She never does this in London, but this is the third time she’s interrupted us here.”

“I’ll have a look at her in the morning,” the other human answered. “Now come back to bed.”

Aston felt James stroke her bonnet, before he turned around and headed back to the cottage.

She saw the starshine hug the contours of his shoulders, his buttocks, his thighs... It was hateful! It bleached his sun-kissed skin into a sickly pale tint of this blue-grey hmpf…

Oh! Oh dear! Tsk. The poor dear wasn’t wearing any clothes, was he?

Well, it _was_ August. But he would surely catch his death walking around like that.

Honestly!


End file.
